Characters
This page lists reoccurring or major characters from the series and serves as an index for all character-based articles. "." :—About Characters. Heroes * AiAi * Alex Kidd * Amigo * Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Ax Battler * Axl * Bayonetta * Beat * Big the Cat * Billy Hatcher * Blaze the Cat * Captain Falcon * Charmy the Bee * Cheese the Chao * Cloud Strife * Corrin * Cream the Rabbit * Princess Daisy * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong * Duck Hunt * Espio the Chameleon * Falco Lombardi * Fox McCloud * Mr. Game & Watch * Gilius Thunderhead * Gum * Ice Climbers * Ike * Joe Musashi * Keil Fluge * Kirby * Knuckles the Echidna * Link * Little Mac * Lucas * Lucina * Luigi * Mario * Marth * MegaMan ** MegaMan X * Ness * NiGHTS * Olimar * Pac-Man * Princess Peach * Pit * Pudding * R.O.B. * Robin * Rosalina * Roy * Ryo Hazuki * Ryu * Samus Aran * Sexy Silvia * Sheik * Shulk * Silver the Hedgehog * Solid Snake * Sonic the Hedgehog * Stella * Tails the Fox * Tyris Flare * Ulala * Vector the Crocodile * Viewtiful Joe * Villager * Vyse * Yoshi * Princess Zelda * Zero Supporting * Andronic * Claris Sinclair * Elliot Edwards * Omochao * Dr. Thomas Light * Toad * Wreck It-Ralph * Wii Fit Trainer Allies * B.D. Joe * Meta Knight * Palutena * Shahra * King Shahryar * Tikal the Echidna Anti-Heroes * Ansem the Wise * Babylon Rogues/Team Babylon ** Jet the Hawk ** Storm the Albatross ** Wave the Swallow * Dark Pit * E-102 Gamma * Emerl * Fujin * Gullwings ** Paine ** Rikku ** Yuna * Moogle * Raijin * Riku * Riku Replica * ProtoMan * Seifer Almasy * Setzer Gabbiani * Team Dark ** E-123 Omega ** Rouge the Bat ** Shadow the Hedgehog * Vivi Ornitier * Waluigi * Wario * Wolf O'Donnell Villains * Dr. Albert W. Wily * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Crazy Hand * Deadly Six ** Zavok ** Zeena ** Zomom ** Zazz ** Master Zik ** Zor * Death Adder * King Dedede * Erazor Djinn * Ganondorf * Infinite * Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Dr. Eggman * Master Hand * Metal Sonic * Nightmarens ** Clawz ** Gillwing ** Gulpo ** Jackle ** Puffy ** Reala ** Wizeman the Wicked * Petey Piranha * Porky Minch ** Porky Statue * Ridley ** Meta Ridley * Sigma * Subspace Army ** Duon ** Galleom ** Tabuu Other featured characters * AGES * Akira Yuki * Axel * Baby * Chao * Danica Patrick * GonGon * Jacky Bryant * MeeMee * Nightopians * Sarah Bryant Samba De Amigo * Amiga * Linda * Rio * Bingo and Bongo * Chumba and Wamba * Pose Burning Rangers * Tillis (Cameo) * Shou Amabane (Cameo) * Chris Partn (Cameo) * Big Landman (Cameo) Phantasy Star * Sue (Cameo) * Ash Canaan (Cameo) * Rupika (Cameo) * Bernie (Cameo) Chu-Chu Rocket * ChuChus (Cameo) * KapuKapus (Cameo) Gallery Heroes File:Sora_Teen_Portrait.png|Sora File:Ventus_Portrait.png|Ventus Supporting Allies File:Master_Eraqus_Portrait.png|Master Eraqus (Deceased) File:Master_Jolnir_Portrait.png|Master Jolnir Anti-Heroes File:Luxu_Portrait.png|Luxu File:Master_of_Masters_Portrait.png|Master of Masters Villains File:Ansem,_Seeker_of_Darkness_Portrait.png|Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (Deceased) File:Tabuu_Portrait.png|Tabuu File:Vanitas_Portrait.png|Vanitas (Unknown) File:Master_Xehanort_Portrait.png|Master Xehanort File:Xemnas_Portrait.png|Xemnas (Deceased) Other featured characters File:Foreteller_Aced_Portrait.png|Foreteller Aced File:Foreteller_Ava_Portrait.png|Foreteller Ava File:Foreteller_Gula_Portrait.png|Foreteller Gula File:Foreteller_Invi_Portrait.png|Foreteller Invi File:Foreteller_Ira_Portrait.png|Foreteller Ira Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters